My Life As A Young Adult Robosexual
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Brit and Jenny discuss some matters in their college apartment.


She found herself biting her lip. She hadn't overthought this. This situation would cause not just a stir, but also a major scandal. She would be mocked in the streets by children and adults alike. School-life would become hell. Would even her own cousin divorce her?

"Hey, Brit, calm down. You're bleeding."

Brit lifted her bucktooth up to reveal, yes, she had pressed down hard enough to draw blood from her lip. She quickly dropped the item she believed that would cause the scandal and headed to the bathroom to treat her damaged lip. A little water, a little dab of limp balm, and the cut got treated without leaving a blemish. While there, Brit looked into the medicine cabinet's mirror for anything else. The only other marks on her otherwise perfect face were the growing eye bags. A little mascara would easily cover it, even though the bags were small and only noticeable when viewed up close.

Maybe she and Jenny should go to bed earlier.

Said robot was waiting for Brit as she out. Jenny had returned to her magazine, but had turned over onto her stomach (Or whatever term best fitted a robot) and dangled her legs in mid-air. As Brit sat down into her favorite chair, Jenny got up with alarm, holding the magazine with both hands. Reaching around Brit, Jenny shoved the intriguing article into Brit's face with an excited, "Look!"

Brit sighed as she read the article. As Brit guessed, Jenny's subscription to '_Wonderful Machines_' hadn't expired. But the article didn't talk about the latest in laser technology nor about a robot that could predict future crimes, but rather something that surprised Brit in both a good way and in a bad way.

"_Genesis Baby_?" Brit repeated the article's title with amazement.

"Yeah, yeah!" Jenny bobbed her head up and down, her infectious smile coming on. She pulled the magazine away to allow Brit to breath. "Okay, so there are couples who can't have children, right?"

"…right."

"Couples who can't physically have a child…"

"Adoption."

"Gay couples…"

"Adoption or sperm/egg donations."

"Couples who can't legally adopt…"

"Sperm/egg donation, but if there's a legal reason…"

"Gay couples who can't physically have children and aren't allowed to adopt a child of their own due to the law of where they live?"

"...what are the odds of that scenario happening?"

"Oh, Brit." Jenny laughed it off. "Okay, okay. You don't want the pitch, you just the details." Brit decided not to pipe in. Jenny clearly wanted to talk about this. "The thing is, we can make a child of our own! A robotic child that has all the qualities of the parents and all the cool gadgets we could fit in! And, as a robot, they won't suffer normal childhood injuries!"

"Hmm." Brit mumbled. "Sounds…interesting. One question tho'. This program…the Genesis Baby? Is it a public thing?"

Jenny quickly flipped the article around to get a good look at it. (Even though she had a computer for a brain.) "It won't be available for public use until multiple government agencies and some other unions give it their thumbs up."

"Uh-huh." Brit got out her trusty nail file and started to work on her right hand. "And tell me, what's the predicted date?"

Jenny's smile dropped a bit. "At best? A decade." But she quickly returned to normal with her next statement. "But we're still in college. By the time the program is greenlit, we should have stable jobs and a nice home to bring home Nora!"

Brit nearly dropped her file out of shock. "N-nora?" She tried to laugh it off. "Well-hey…we got a long time to decide a child's name."

"Well…isn't human tradition to name a baby after a dead loved one?"

Brit felt like she was just punched in the stomach. Dr. Wakeman died a year ago during the last Cluster attack. Jenny had used that to coldly liquidize Queen Vexus for good. Since then, Jenny had made her peace and generally didn't like to talk about her mother, at least in a negative tone. But she would gush about the Doctor in great terms like she was still alive. Definitely off-putting. At least Brit could help her whenever it got bad.

"Yes…" But before Brit could continue, she caught onto something. "Wait wait. Why are you assuming that we're going to have a child together?"

"Well, yeah." Jenny dropped her magazine in favor of the scandalous item. "You were going to wear this."

And this item was a extra-large white t-shirt with the saying 'I Like Big Bolts And I Can't Lie.'

"I was DEBATING to wear it!" Brit shot back as she got up.

"Is it because of the shirt?" Jenny asked. "Because you've worn a shirt like this during Mardi Gras."

"Yes. I did."

"Though I do recall you lifted it up…"

"Yes. I did it once, and I already regretted it."

"I didn't."

"All right." Brit waved her arms to try to change the subject. "Think about this. Yes, I wore a shirt like this during a certain day of the year. But I also wore something else…" Brit traced a finger around Jenny's chin. "…that you liked better."

"Oh yeah." Jenny put on a sly smile. "Everything is better in Rio."

"Indeed." Brit turned her chair around to lay her around arms around the top. "So, would you prefer my dancer outfit or the that simple white tee?"

"If I used that mind-control device I took from the Cluster ship…" Jenny started. "I could force you to wear whatever I wanted." Brit blinked a few times before Jenny tried again. "But if I had a choice, I would rather have you wearing that sexy dancer outfit than anything else."

"I would to, but only if it came with a winter version." Brit nearly got herself to talk nothing about fashion, but quickly shook her head to get back on topic. "The point is…the shirt? It's gaudy!"

"Oh come on!" Jenny pursed her lips as she held up the shirt like she was selling it. "It's got a funny saying on it that's prevalent to your interests! It's comfy, perfect for late nights of even when you're stuck out in the rain!"

"Well…" Brit scratched the back of her neck. "I mean this only for the t-shirt…but I hate the saying."

"What?" Jenny exclaimed. "Why?" Jenny turned around to look at her rear. "Is my rear not the right size for you?" Jenny's eyes whirled for a minute before her rear expanded a bit, with her waist and legs doing the same to work with the new measurements. Brit had to prevent herself from licking her lips as she needed to discuss a important matter.

"It's fine." Brit coughed. "But you see…wearing something like that out in public? Gets people's attention. A little too much attention…"

"Wait!" Jenny turned around, a little bit annoyed now. "Your main problem with the shirt is not the shirt itself, but the message might make you look less cool?"

"Well…"

"Brit." Jenny sighed, her arms swinging freely at her sides. "You're a robosexual. It's a growing phenomenon that's catching fast. Soon, it's going to be a normal social thing. I wouldn't be surprised that the next mayor, senator, president, king, whatever member of authority will be a robosexual himself or herself!"

"Well…"

"Brit. You kissed ME first, remember? Lunch hour, second week of our last year at Tremorton High?"

"Well…"

"Brit. We went to the prom together. You got elected Prom Queen, and I nearly decked the Prom King for kissing you?"

"Well…"

"Brit. We live in the same college apartment. We hug and kiss in public. We nearly got hit by a plane during our last public make-out session."

"…" Brit went quiet.

"Yeah, yeah. Well. Well what?!" Jenny protested. "It's just a stupid t-shirt!" She stuck out her tongue and flapped it around for a bit. "Fine, don't wear it. I'll wear it, even though it will probably get ripped up the next time some big monster attacks." Jenny sat down on the bed with a huff. Brit got up and joined her, sighing in the process.

"If it means that much to you that I wear it, then I will." After swallowing some hard air, Brit lowered the shirt over her head. A cool sensation came all over her. The shirt must have been in a cool room or just washed. Brit liked it. "Ooo, I feel a bit more relaxed."

"Told ya." Jenny elbowed her. "You don't have to wear it in public. Just wear it indoors, like for bed or a lazy day." Jenny winked. "Or…"

"Well, I do admit, the shirt does tell the truth." Brit laughed as she playfully shoved Jenny onto the bed.

Sure, the two used to be enemies. Sure, Brit constantly worried about her public appearance. But in the end, Jenny had forgiven Brit and Brit had gotten over the whole thing.

But she preferred to name their child Gail.


End file.
